1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printing and applying machine, particularly of the portable type (which will hereafter be referred to as a "hand labeler"), and more particularly to a label strip charging mechanism for use in the hand labeler, by which the label feeding roller or other feeding means of the hand labeler can be charged with an unrolled continuous label strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hand labeler, or the like apparatus, a rolled label strip is paid out and is fed to a printing position, i.e. onto a platen. To prepare for these operations, the preformed slits in the continuous label strip have to be fitted in advance on the feeding projections which are formed on the outer periphery of a label strip feeding roller. This roller is rotatably mounted in the body of the hand labeler. When the feeding roller is rotated, it draws the label strip off a supply roll and feeds the label strip to the printing position.
In order to ensure smooth label strip feeding, the feeding roller has to be initially charged with the continuous label strip such that the label strip is brought into close contact with the feeding roller. Thus, prior art hand labelers may include a label strip charging mechanism. This mechanism may include a pressure plate that is formed with a curved surface that follows the profile of the outer peripheral surface of the feeding roller. During the label strip charging operation, the pressure plate is turned by suitable means to establish an enlarged clearance between itself and the feeding roller. Then, the leading end of the continuous label strip is inserted into that clearance space, and the slits of the label strip are fitted on the projections of the feeding roller. Afterward, the pressure plate is rotationally returned to its original position so that the label strip may be brought into close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the feeding roller. See, for example, U.S. Application No. 837,193, filed Sept. 28, 1977.
However, conventional label strip charging mechanisms are complicated and are composed of a great number of parts. Moreover, the turning operation of the pressure plate apart from and toward the feeding roller cannot be accomplished efficiently, because it requires considerable skill.